Am I Gay?
by ShenLong1
Summary: Heero and Duo share a house, Heero has his suspicions that Duo is gay and despite Duo never having shown an interest in him in *that* way, he begins to question his own sexuality. Summoning up his courage, he asks Duo to help him out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the G boy's they belong to Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu and associates. I just borrow them from time to time to play with and return them a whole lot happier. Written for pleasure not profit.

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, fluff, sap, angst, AU, PWP, OOC

Pairings: 2x1

Archive: http://gundam-wing-diaries 150m .com

Summary: Heero and Duo share a house, Heero has his suspicions that Duo is gay and despite Duo never having shown an interest in him in *that* way, he begins to question his own sexuality. Summoning up his courage, he asks Duo to help him out.

_/ Indicates thoughts /_

Status: Complete

Author: ShenLong

"Am I Gay?"

October 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 1

Heero's brow furrowed as his eyes scanned the page on the laptop. Really, the things people did these days. Idly his mind wondered just how much truth there was to this... phenomena?

He jumped at the sound of the front door closing and quickly minimized the screen, a blush creeping to his cheeks.

Duo dropped his bag to the floor and kicked it under the small table, tossing his keys to the top of said table before removing his jacket and hanging it up. "Heero? You home?"

"In here, Duo."

Duo removed his boots and padded through the lounge room and down the hall, stopping at the door to what they had dubbed *the office*, he leaned against the door jamb.

"How was work?" Heero asked as he turned on the swivel chair to face his house-mate.

"Not bad. How was your day?" Duo pushed off the door frame, entered the office and dropped into a chair.

"Pretty boring."

Duo let a puff of air escape, blowing his ragged bangs from his eyes. "You gonna cook?"

"Hai."

"I'll take my shower then." Duo stood and left the room.

Heero's eyes followed the form of his best friend and he felt a strange stirring. With a sigh, and making a mental note to talk to Duo later, he got up and went to start making their dinner.

~ * ~

They sat together on the couch watching an old movie. Well at least Duo was watching the movie, Heero was trying to think of how best to broach the subject he'd been chewing over for the past few days, a subject he needed answers for. The more he thought the more confused he became. He'd shared the house with Duo for the past two years and while Duo frequently went out clubbing, Heero could never once recall the braided one bringing home a girl or even talking about a female.

Come to think about it on the few occasions that Heero had accompanied Duo to these clubs, Duo hadn't so much as made a move on anyone. Not that Duo hadn't had the chance. Whenever Duo went clubbing the girls all swarmed around him, vying for his attentions and nearly killing each other in the process. Yet Duo would treat them all the same, the charming smile would stay in place as he chatted easily with them, dancing the night away but somehow keeping them at a distance, never letting them get any closer. When Heero thought deeper he couldn't remember Duo ever touching one of the many girls that flocked to his side, let alone kiss one.

This puzzled Heero no end. After reading what he had whilst surfing the net, Heero was even more confused. He'd never really been attracted to females himself. He put this down to not having met the right one yet, but the information he'd subjected himself to, was making him doubt himself and his theories. He switched his gaze back to his house-mate. and found himself staring. Duo was sitting with his feet curled up underneath him, hair unbound, cascading around him in a silken wave. Heero felt an unfamiliar flush steal over his body.

"Heero?.... Heero?... Earth to Heero...."

Heero jerked, aware that Duo was staring at him, waving a hand in front of his face and calling his name. Shit! Just how long had he been spaced out? "Hn. Sorry Duo."

"That's okay, man." Duo's face looked a little puzzled. "You okay, buddy?"

"Hai." Heero snapped the answer out hurriedly, too hurriedly he realized, as he noted Duo cringe.

"Sorry Duo, I didn't mean to snap."

"That's okay, Heero." Duo gave him a quizzical look; one that Heero knew meant trouble. Trouble for him. "You sure you're okay?"

Heero swallowed. This was the opening he'd been waiting for, but now that it was here he couldn't bring himself to speak of it. "Hai, I'm fine. I'll go make us a coffee."

Duo watched, perplexed, as Heero left the room. Something was bothering his Japanese friend and Duo intended to find out just what it was. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. Well whatever it was, it had Heero pretty spooked. His mental trip was brought to a halt as Heero returned with the promised coffee.

Heero offered one of the mugs to Duo before settling himself on the couch once more. He took a sip of the hot liquid and tried to focus on the show currently playing on the small screen.

Duo took the offered coffee and cradled the mug in his hands. He made an attempt to continue watching the television whilst darting glances from the corner of his eye at his house-mate. Finally he couldn't bear the tension anymore. He took another mouthful of coffee for courage and clearing his throat he turned to address his friend. "Heero?"

Heero nearly jumped out of his skin, so lost in his thoughts he'd forgotten Duo was sitting there. "Hai?" He replied, carefully looking at his house-mate.

"Is there something bothering you? I mean you seem very distracted."

Heero couldn't bring himself to speak, scared of what might come out.

"We've been buddies for ages now... " Duo pressed on, determined to get to the bottom of this. "..…You know you can talk to me about anything and if it's in my power to help you, I will."

Heero swallowed hard.

"C'mon Heero," Duo wheedled. "Whatever it is, surely you can tell me? I might be able to help."

"Are you gay?" Heero blurted out and then cursed himself as the flush of heat swarmed up his neck to cover his entire face. He dropped his head and hid behind his bangs waiting for Duo to hit him with a volley of verbal abuse;, if not physical. When none came after about a minute he peeked out at his house-mate. Duo sat there with a poleaxed expression, for a moment there Heero wondered if he'd given his friend a heart attack! Then he saw one eye twitch and breathed a sigh of relief. At least one of them wasn't dead... Yet.

"Are you gay?" The words hit Duo like a freight train. Of all the things he'd thought may have been on Heero's mind _that_ was not one of them. Not even close! The simple question left him stunned, for once unable to locate his verbal skills. Well that had to be a first; Duo Maxwell lost for words! As the question settled in and the shock receded for a moment, Duo wondered just where the hell that question had come from.

_/ Shit! Shit! Shit! How to answer? /_ Duo glanced briefly at Heero, noting the flush that colored the skin. Well, he had told Heero that he could talk to him about anything, now hadn't he? Taking a deep breath and swallowing nervously he licked his lips and stared intently at the mug of cooling coffee held tightly in slightly trembling hands. "Why do you ask?" Not the best of replies he knew, but hell, he was floundering here!

Heero raised his head at the softly spoken question. It took him by surprise. He hadn't expected Duo to answer him with a question of his own. Gathering his scattered thoughts, he tried to come up with an answer. Deciding that honesty was probably the best policy in this case, he took a deep breath before speaking. "I was just curious. I mean I've never heard you talk about women much, well, not in the way most guys do."

Duo cocked an eyebrow.

Heero continued. "You know... talking about their latest conquest?"

"Ahhh."

"And then when you go clubbing all the girls flock around you and while you flirt with them you never seem to take an interest in anyone in particular, and I've yet to see you let one close to you..." Heero paused.

"You can enjoy female company without bedding every one, yanno Heero." Duo was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"I was surfing around the net...."

_/ Here it comes, /_ thought Duo.

"...There are some very interesting sites out there..."

Duo sighed. He couldn't lie to Heero but he had a strange feeling that their relationship wasn't going to be the same again. He looked Heero in the eye and opened his mouth. "In answer to your question, Heero..…" A nervous lick of the lips. "Yes. I am gay."

Heero's little monologue was abruptly halted as Duo's reply sank home. All his carefully thought out words, the things he'd discovered went out of the proverbial window. All he could do was sit there, mute, with a stupid look on his face.

Duo began to feel even more uncomfortable. He had expected a reaction from Heero to his confession but not the silence he was getting right now. "Does that make you uncomfortable, Heero?"

Scrambling to get his vocal chords to cooperate, Heero found that he went from mute to babbling in 1.2 seconds. "Yes... No... I mean... Oh shit, I don't know what I mean." Yes, it made him uncomfortable, but not in the way most people would think. It actually made his groin uncomfortable, his pants suddenly shrinking a couple of sizes. No, he wasn't shocked or disgusted.

Duo bit his lip trying to understand what Heero was trying to say. "I'm sorry if my sexual preference disturbs you, Heero." He should have known better than to have admitted his orientation to his friend. He'd always been discreet about his relationships, knowing only too well the price one paid with the disgust, taunts and physical threats from people who simply didn't understand.

Heero raised his eyes to meet his house-mate's and read the look of wariness, fear and a need for understanding. Tentatively he reached out a hand and placed it on top of Duo's. "I apologize for my reactions, I didn't intend to upset you."

Duo gave him a small smile, the soft touch of the hand over his warming him a little.

Heero continued. "It doesn't disgust me at all and I'm not uncomfortable with it either."

"So I guess that means you're not going to throw me out on the street then?" Duo tried to lighten the mood.

Heero looked shocked. "NO! Duo I would never do that!"

Duo gave a light laugh. "It's okay Heero, I was only joking."

Heero gave a small sigh of relief.

An awkward silence settled between them, the television continued to drone on in the background. Duo's eyes flicked back to it on the pretense of watching the show while in reality his mind was wondering just what the hell had happened to make Heero ask him such a question.

Heero found his nearly empty coffee mug extremely interesting as he tried to process this new information. His curiosity soon got the better of him though and seeing as how Duo had answered his question honestly and add to that the fact that Duo had said he could talk to him about anything, he thought he might as well burn all his bridges. Nervously he looked at Duo. "Umm Duo. How did you know you were... that you... well..."

"That I'm gay? That I prefer men to women?"

"Uh, yeah." Heero was really embarrassed now. He couldn't believe he was asking these questions. With a quick glance at Duo he quickly added, "I understand if you don't want to answer."

Duo gazed into his own now empty mug. Well, Heero had said he wasn't disgusted or going to throw him out so he might as well answer the man's questions. "I'm not really sure, Heero. I guess when I was back in high school. All the other guys were going out with the chicks, fooling around and getting laid and all. I went out with a few but I wasn't interested in doing anything more than talking with them and enjoying their company. The sex side of it didn't do anything for me. Don't get me wrong, I bedded quite a few of them but I always felt as if something was missing. In the locker rooms the guys used to drool over the girlie magazines and talk about what they had been up to, who was putting out and their latest lay, but it never did anything for me. One day they were going through some of the magazines and there was this one, I dunno how it got into the pile in the locker room, maybe one of the girls put it in there as a joke, but one of the guys picked it up, thinking it was a girlie one and began to flick through it but all the pictures in there, were of men. No, not naked, but most had their shirts off and were only clad in swim trunks or partially open shorts, that type of thing but all were in seductive poses." Duo paused for a moment to catch his breath.

"The guys all started joking and jeering, making sick comments about queers and things and I joined in. But..." Duo swallowed, "But in reality, I found those pictures to be a turn on. I began to react to them and I was confused." Duo continued to stare into his mug as he remembered those awkward years.

"So how did you... I mean, did you go with a guy or something?" Heero, having thrown all caution to the winds, was eager to know.

Duo took a quick peek through his bangs and blushed a little. A smile graced his lips as memories once more assailed him. "Yeah, I found out where the gay bars and clubs were and hung out there a few times." Duo's eyes misted over. "That's where I met Mark."

Heero watched Duo's face carefully, noting how his house-mate drifted. "What's it like?"

Duo came back to earth with a jolt. He raised his head and stared at Heero. "Before I answer that Heero, I have a question for you."

Heero nodded.

"Why the sudden interest in my sexual orientation?"

Heero swallowed and licked his dry lips. Seeing as how he was asking Duo all these personal questions and expecting him to give him honest answers, the least he could do was to tell the truth. "I was doing some surfing on the net and found a few sites like I said before,"

"And?"

Heero continued fidgeting with his hands. "These sites, some were gay sites, others were sites that have gay stories on them..."

"You've been reading gay porn haven't you?" Duo teased.

Heero blushed. "Yeah."

"Let me guess. You've been reading gay porn and then going to gay web sites to see if what people have written is true?" Duo grinned.

"Hai." Heero looked up at his friend, the flush spreading further along his face. "I ... I ... I wondered..." Heero tripped over the words. "They all say that your prostate is very sensitive and responsible for ultimate pleasure."

Duo's smile widened. "Don't tell me you were getting all hot and bothered reading that stuff?"

Heero's blush deepened and he suddenly found the carpet very interesting.

"You were, weren't you Heero?" Suddenly it dawned on Duo, Heero was unsure of his own sexual preference and here he was mocking the man in the same manner that he despised himself. He reached over and took Heero's hand. "I'm sorry Heero, I shouldn't tease you like that."

Heero looked up into his friend's amethyst eyes and read the sincerity there.

"Let me tell you this much Heero, a lot of those stories are just that; stories. A lot of what they say is true and physically possible but there is also a lot that isn't. Oh, and yes, the prostate is a gay man's best friend."

Still holding Duo's gaze Heero smiled then ducked his head and asked, "Show me?"

Duo froze. Had he heard those softly spoken words correctly? "Excuse me?"

Heero continued to lock eyes and feeling a little bolder, repeated the question. "Show me?"

It took Duo several moments to regain his composure, not to mention his wits. "I don't understand." Duo wasn't sure exactly what it was that Heero wanted from him.

Having come this far Heero wasn't about to back off now. He looked deep into Duo's eyes and willed his voice to work. "I,… I've been with a couple of girls, and while the experience was, enjoyable, I can't help but feel there is something..." Heero shrugged his shoulders, unable to find the words he needed to express himself.

"It might just mean that you haven't met the right girl yet Heero," Duo offered gently.

Heero shook his head. "No. It's not that," he replied and then frowned. "I find the thought of two men together.. Well, a turn on."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that _you're_ gay, Heero."

Heero fixed Duo with an intense stare. "Why then do I find that whenever I'm out anywhere, instead of ogling the girls I see, I find myself checking out the guy they're with?"

Duo didn't have an answer for that one. He ran a hand through his bangs and sighed. "What exactly is it you want me to show you, Heero?" Duo figured that he might as well play along for the moment.

Heero flushed again but pressed on. "I want you to show me it all, I need to know if I'm gay or not."

Duo's eyes widened. "You know what you're asking, Heero?"

Heero shook his head. "Iie, I don't." He lowered his eyes and dropped his voice to a whisper. "But I trust you not to hurt me and to show me what it is like between two men. Maybe then I will understand." Heero raised his eyes again and reached a hand to cup Duo's cheek. "Please?"

Duo melted. He leaned into the soft warmth pressed against his cheek. He felt honored that Heero had this much trust in him and he wasn't about to betray that trust. He could clearly see the vulnerability in Heero's eyes, read the uncertainty in his body language and detect a touch of fear in the slight tremble of the hand. He found he cared for Heero more that he should have for a friend. The guy was certainly easy on the eyes, not to mention the sensual body to go with it. Duo wasn't in a relationship at the moment, his last one having ended rather abruptly. Duo was fussy when it came to his sex life, he wanted more from a relationship that just a quick roll between the sheets. He wanted warmth, honesty, understanding and most of all love. He found himself questioning his motives here. Sure he and Heero got along well, they were the best of friends and in the dark recesses of his mind a little voice was telling him that what he shared with Heero was what he wanted in a relationship; with the sexual side as an added bonus.

His eyes focused on Heero again and he felt a strange constriction in his chest. Maybe, just maybe... He shoved the thought back from whence it came. No. Heero just wanted him to show him what it was like, help him to figure out his own orientation and as his friend he would do that for Heero. It was better he learnt from Duo, someone whom Heero could trust than go out on the streets to find out and end up being hurt. Plus Duo would get to enjoy it and finally see all of that gorgeous body he had only been teased with small glimpses of in the past. Duo brought his own hand up and laid it over Heero's, still keeping them both resting against his cheek. "Okay Heero, you win."

Heero visibly relaxed. He'd silently observed his house-mate's inner battle, hoping and praying that Duo would grant him this favor. Truth be told, Heero held a jealously guarded secret. He was secretly infatuated with the long haired man and ached to find out if the knowledge he had gleaned could be as good as it claimed to be but he was only interested in Duo being the one to show him. Those four softly spoken words sent his heart hammering in his chest and the thrill of anticipation singing through his veins. "Arigato."

Duo placed a gentle kiss to the inside of Heero's wrist before pulling their hands away from his cheek. Taking Heero's mug he set it down on the coffee table and then took his hand again, holding it gently in his own and rubbing his thumb over the back. Their eyes locked and Duo began to speak. "Before we do anything Heero, I need to be sure that this is what you want."

Heero nodded. "I want this more than anything, Duo."

"Okay, we need to establish some ground rules first."

"Ground rules?"

"Yes Heero, ground rules." Duo paused for a moment to work his thoughts into some sort of order. "I take it you want to go all the way?"

Heero nodded again.

"Right. Firstly, if at any time you want to stop, you say so and we stop, no questions asked."

Heero smiled.

"Secondly, if we do anything that you're uncomfortable with, anything at all you let me know, okay?"

"Hai."

"Lastly, promise me you won't deck me afterwards."

"Huh?" Heero's eyes widened as he stared into laughing violet. "Why would I want..."

"I'm only joking Heero," Duo smiled at the look of confusion on Heero's face. "Seriously though, you need to tell me what is going on with you, let me know if I hurt you or you're not enjoying what we're doing." Duo could feel his own blush rising as he spoke.

"I promise that I'll let you know."

"Good." The mischievous look was back. "So tell me Heero, do you want to be the Uke or the Seme?"

"Nani?"

"You know, do you want to pitch or receive?"

"I..…I don't understand."

Duo held the snicker at bay. "Top or bottom?"

Now Heero was thoroughly confused. His brow wrinkled as he tried to figure out Duo's question.

Duo ran his hand through his hair. "Uke or Seme, top or bottom. It means do you prefer to take or be taken. Uke means being the bottom, so you are the one being fuck..… being made love to. Seme or top, is the one doing the making."

"Aaa." Heero was sure he had just achieved a new standard in the color red. "Which do you prefer?"

Duo grinned. "I like it both ways, Heero. Having someone take me, shove their cock deep inside and nail me to the mattress is great, but then again having myself buried to the hilt, having that warm, wet, tight heat surrounding me is just as wonderful."

Heero thought about it for a moment. "I think I'd like you to take me Duo," he replied.

Their eyes locked and the distance closed. Duo's face leaned slowly towards Heero's until their breath began to mingle.

Heero felt a shiver of anticipation run the length of his spine and then Duo's lips were upon his. Mouths met in a soft union, Duo's tongue ghosted over Heero's lips, which parted eagerly. The tongue quested forth, running lightly over teeth and gums before probing further and meeting its counterpart. Shyly they touched, Duo's tongue coaxing Heero's to join in a tender dance, entwining together, stroking sensuously before oxygen became a vital need. They separated reluctantly, Duo only pulling back far enough to allow air to filter between them. He noticed the swirl of emotion in Heero's eyes and smiled inwardly.

"Never been kissed before?" Duo asked, his tone light but thick with amusement.

"Not like that," Heero replied. "That was, different, deep..." Heero struggled to find the words.

Duo chuckled. "Don't think Heero, just enjoy." He sealed their mouths again, once more delving into Heero's warmth and mapping out the undiscovered territory.

When they parted again, Heero was flushed and panting lightly. "I never knew a kiss could be so... so sensual."

Duo began to place feather kisses along Heero's jaw, working his way towards Heero's ear lobe. He gently nibbled and sucked on the appendage while his arms worked their way around Heero's shoulders, pulling the Japanese man closer.

Heero moaned softly as his body was consumed with new feeling. He found his arms encircling Duo's waist, how they had gotten their he didn't know and nor did he care. His sole focus was on Duo's lips and what they were doing to him. He tilted his head slightly to expose more of his throat as Duo's mouth began to travel again.

Duo gently kissed and nipped his way around Heero's neck, seeking out sensitive spots and toying with them, his purpose being to drive Heero mad with sensation. Duo knew his mouth and lips were talented and he intended to give freely of his skills to Heero's pleasure. He was also determined to savor and enjoy every moment himself. If Heero decided afterwards that he wasn't gay then at least Duo would have this one night of passion to keep him company during the lonely times that would certainly ensue. If Heero decided that he was gay then with any luck, his skills would be in demand and he'd have more than memories to keep him warm. Kissing back down Heero's neck he smiled when Heero groaned and trembled as he suckled on a particularly sensitive spot just below his ear. Never one to pass up an opportunity he ruthlessly plundered the area, ultimately drawing forth more moans and shivers from his willing partner.

Heero's eyes closed as he savored the feeling of Duo's touches, his skin was on fire and he was only too happy for the flames to consume him. His hands began to massage Duo's back through the fabric of the shirt, sending trembles through Duo and anchoring himself.

Duo felt his groin flare as Heero's hands massaged his back; those strong yet gentle strokes sending pleasure skittering across nerves. He brought his lips back to Heero's and kissed his partner deeply. While Heero was distracted with the kiss, he dropped one hand down to Heero's hips and slipped it underneath the T-shirt. Continuing with the kiss his hand slid over smooth skin, trailing lightly along Heero's ribs and moving across his ab's before traveling north again to locate a nipple and tweaking gently.

Heero gasped as the new sensation hit him. His pleasure filled groan was swallowed by Duo as his body reacted to the stimulus.

Duo continued to play with Heero's nipple, enjoying the soft moans Heero was making, knowing that he was the one causing them inflamed his desire further. His lips and tongue continued in their teasing of the sweet mouth so eagerly offered to him as he tried to give Heero as much pleasure as possible. His hand began to wander back down again, hitching at the hem of the T-shirt and tugging it upwards.

Heero caught on that Duo wanted his shirt off. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and removed his arms from Duo's waist. He leaned back a little and raised his eyes to meet Duo's as he caught the hem and shyly drew the shirt up and over his head. Tossing the shirt to one side he stared at Duo again, a pink tinge finding its way to his face as his upper body was appraised.

Duo's breath hitched as Heero's chest was revealed. He barely caught the moan as his vision swept over the well toned torso. "Beautiful," he whispered and reached for Heero's lips. Duo had seen Heero shirtless before on several occasions but had discreetly avoided staring at him. Now that the expanse was openly offered he intended to explore every inch of it, and then some. His nimble fingers found their way back to the caramel nipples and began to tease again.

Heero groaned, he'd never experienced his body being touched in such a manner. The few occasions that he'd been with girls usually meant that he was the one doing most of the arousing. Sure they had touched him but never on his chest and never like Duo was doing. He had no idea that the gentle torment to his nipples could feel so good. He felt his groin swell as sensation flowed through him, enjoying every caress. When Duo broke the kiss and began to nip his way down his throat to his chest, he shivered. When that mouth latched onto a nub and began to suckle, he screamed. "Aaaaa...."

Duo grinned to himself,; Heero was so sensitive to his touch. He delighted in teasing the small nubs, seeing just how many different sounds he could get Heero to make. He switched from one to the other as Heero arched into his ministrations.

Heero's hands found their way into Duo's hair, his fingers threading through and gripping lightly as he tried to stay afloat in the sea of sensation. He groaned as Duo's teeth nipped him, his eyes closed and his mouth opened, panting with pleasure.

Duo began to brush his hand over Heero's leg, gently running from his knee upwards, each stroke drawing him closer to Heero's hip. He felt the trembles of Heero's body as he continued his oral assault to Heero's chest. He switched and brought his hand to the inner thigh, tracing his fingers lightly up and down, gradually drawing closer to the swelling groin.

Heero moaned, Duo's touch through the coarseness of his pants sending his mind into overdrive. He desperately wanted to feel the touch of Duo's fingers against his skin, the clothes needed to go; and soon. His moans increased as he tried to voice his need.

Duo reached the juncture of Heero's legs; softly he raked his fingernails over the cloth encased balls, causing Heero to hiss loudly. He cupped the erection in his hand and squeezed lightly, enjoying the first touch of Heero's cock. From what he could feel through the fabric, the myth of Asian men had just been shot to pieces.

Heero moaned and hissed as his sensitive groin was fondled. "Please..."

"Please what, Heero?"

"Please, more."

"I think we should take this somewhere more comfortable."

"Anywhere, just don't stop."

Duo chuckled lightly and then with one last squeeze to Heero's groin he pulled away. "Let's go through to the bedroom."

~ oOo ~

Tbc........


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you to all for the very kind reviews! I was blown away by the response to the first chapter of this fic - I wasn't sure if anyone would like it and hesitated about posting it. Seems there's quite a few of you enjoying it and I thank you all for giving it a chance and taking the time to drop in a review. All your feedback has been most welcomed and appreciated. *snugs***

"Am I Gay? "

October. 2003 ShenLong

Chapter 2

Heero growled as the torment ceased. He felt Duo shift and stand up. Hearing the softly spoken words, he nodded and reached out to take the offered hand. His legs were shaking as he stood and blindly he allowed Duo to lead him in the direction of the bedrooms. He was vaguely aware of entering Duo's bedroom but before he had a chance to comment, Duo's lips were upon his again. Happily, he surrendered.

Duo deepened the kiss as their bodies pressed together, he could feel Heero's hardness pushing against his hip and his own throbbed in answer. Arms wound around shoulders and waists, and as the kiss continued, so Duo gently pushed Heero back towards the bed.

Heero felt the mattress against the back of his knees as Duo broke the kiss. Gentle pressure to his shoulders found him greeting the mattress, Duo following his descent. The weight of another body pressed against his caused his breath to hitch and temperature to rise. Duo's lips continued their previous assault on his skin and Heero brought his own hands into play. He slipped them underneath Duo's shirt and began to rub the soft skin, enjoying the twitches of Duo's muscles under his fingertips.

Duo shifted slightly, taking his weight off his partner and sliding to the side, ultimately freeing Heero's body to enjoy his touch. He resumed his torment from where he'd left off.

Heero groaned as his chest was again attacked; helplessly he surrendered to his body's needs. A hand again began to work over his inner thigh, driving him to distraction. Somehow he managed to get his own fingers to Duo's chest and gently started to play with the hardened nub he found. The hiss he drew from the American, told him that the touch was welcomed.

Duo flicked his tongue over the nipple he was abusing, hissing as his own chest was toyed with, the hesitant, unsure touch warming him. Heero may have been naive when it came to enjoying the pleasures of the male body, but what he lacked in experience he more than made up for in enthusiasm. He began to work his hand towards Heero's groin once more. Arriving at his destination, he cupped the hardness and began to squeeze, gently massaging the organ through the fabric. He ached to touch, to see Heero in the flesh, but he didn't want to rush things; he wanted to enjoy this just as much as Heero was.

Heero began to make soft mewling sounds, pushing his hips against the hand teasing him. He wanted, no, _needed_ more. His fingers pinched a little harder at Duo's nipple, trying to convey his desires through touch alone, unsure of how to ask for what he craved.

Duo ceased his worship of Heero's chest and raised himself to meet Heero's gaze. He groaned as his nipple was pinched and continued to massage the hardness between Heero's legs. "What do you want, Heero?"

Heero was a mess. His system was on overload with unknown new sensations, and his vocal skills were eluding him. He pushed his hips forward.

"Oh no, Heero. You have to tell me what you want," Duo chuckled, moving his hand to rest on Heero's thigh. His own desire was fired up and he wasn't sure just who was being tortured the most here. His hormones were screaming at him, his cock begging him while his brain threatened to go on strike if he didn't get some relief - and soon.

"Please," Heero ground out.

"Please what?"

"Touch me." Heero's voice was thick.

"Now that is a wish I'm more than happy to grant." Duo's mouth descended upon Heero's once more as his hand located the waistband of the restrictive pants. He slipped his fingers underneath. "May I?" he asked as he gently pulled the offending garment down.

"Be my guest." Heero sprawled back, offering himself.

Glory be! Heero's body was about to be completely revealed to him and Duo could barely hold the grin. His hormones were doing a happy dance throughout his blood stream while his eyes prepared to burn the image into the 'Heero worship' folder in his brain where they could be perused at leisure at a later date. His fingers closed around the elastic of the sweats and Duo shifted to kneel as he eased the pants over golden hips and down silky thighs. Heero's proud erection sprang forth, Duo sucked in his breath.

Heero shifted his hips to ease the removal, when his pants stopped at his knees he opened his eyes to see why Duo had stopped. Goosebumps rose on his skin, Duo was staring at him and Heero couldn't read his face. He began to panic. Didn't Duo like his body? Was he not big enough? Heero felt hot tears beginning to prickle behind his eyes. He knew this had been a bad idea. Shyly he reached for his pants and started to drag them back up only to be stopped. Confused he looked into amethyst. "My body displeases you?" There was a crack in his voice.

Duo let go a soft breath. "No Heero, on the contrary. You're breathtaking, stunning, beautiful..."

"I am?" Heero felt the flush creeping up once more.

"Yes, you are," Duo growled possessively and firmly removed Heero's pants, tossing them to the floor. He paused to fully appreciate the view. The flush that tinged the golden skin highlighted the expanse. Heero's body was devoid of much of the usual hair, soft down on his arms and legs, light stubble on his chin, slightly stiffer hair under his arms and then that very nice dark trail that thickened as it led the way from Heero's navel to the juncture of his legs where it blossomed into a thick, dark nest. Duo licked his lips. Rising like a beacon from that thatch, Heero's manhood stood firm and proud, the tip glistening wet and showing the man's eagerness. Duo's own cock pulsed with the desire to meet its counterpart.

Heero lay still as his naked form was scrutinized. He was acutely aware of every nerve ending as Duo's eyes hungrily raked over him. He noticed that Duo was still fully clothed and he ached to see and touch the delights that were currently hidden from his view. As Duo leaned forwards to ravish his mouth again so Heero's hands found the hem of the shirt and began to tug it upwards. When his mouth was released he managed to locate enough breath to grind out one word. "Off!"

Duo chuckled. "Fair's fair, I guess." The smile danced from his lips to his eyes as he pulled the shirt from his slender frame. Like Heero, he'd often gone shirtless before in the apartment.

Heero moaned as the silky skin was once more displayed, only this time he was free to stare all he wanted, and he could touch as well; an action Heero was only too willing to explore. Fingers found their way along the bumps of ribs, visiting the indents of ab's before settling on greeting the twin dusky nipples he found hiding in the soft hair of Duo's chest. He began to mimic Duo's actions from earlier.

Duo hissed as his nipples were rubbed, flicked and tweaked, the sensation burning a path of desire directly to his groin. His hand located a smooth thigh and once more ran teasingly across it, each sweep gaining ground towards his ultimate goal.

Heero squirmed a little under the touch; he burned for Duo's hand to travel higher, to caress where he craved it the most. Soft whimpers escaped his lips as he fought a losing battle to try and stay still. Suddenly his resolve snapped and with a soft growl he thrust his hips upwards. At the same time, his hands departed from Duo's chest and traveled south to the waistband of Duo's jeans where he paused for a second. Before his courage could desert him, he brought one hand to the front of Duo's pants and rubbed his palm over the bulge he found. His breath caught in his throat as Duo whimpered softly.

The eager upward thrust of Heero's hips caused Duo's hand to dip closer to that stiffened length, but he didn't dwell on it for long. A hand palming him through his jeans caused him to whimper in need, his groin flaring almost painfully. "Oh shit!" he moaned.

Heero's fingers deftly undid Duo's pants and parted the cloth; Duo's hard cock remained partially trapped inside. He traced his finger along the shaft, eager to know what Duo felt like.

Duo shivered with the teasing touch and gently brought his hand to Heero's groin. He located Heero's sac and cupped his balls, softly rolling them in his palm.

Heero tugged at Duo's jeans. He desperately wanted to see the other man, to touch him, to feel if Duo's hardness felt like his own.

Duo shifted and moved off the bed. He quickly slipped his jeans over his hips and let them fall to his ankles where he stepped out of them. He turned a little and paused to let Heero enjoy the visual before climbing back on the bed and stretching out alongside his soon to be lover. His mouth sought Heero's, as his fingers wandered down to brush through dark curls and gently fondle the prize.

Heero's eyes clouded as he appraised the creamy, flawless body on display. Smooth skin rippled over hard muscle, the dusting of light brown hair over the chest atoning to Duo's masculinity. The narrow waist and slim hips, belying the strength of the man. While Duo might appear slender, Heero could see the power and strength packed into the lithe frame. His eyes alighted on Duo's manhood, proud and erect, it pushed up from its anchor of chestnut, weeping a little. Heero felt himself harden further as he drank in the picture. His fingers twitched with longing to touch,; idly he wondered what Duo would taste like. He'd experienced the odd female going down on him and often wondered what it would be like to have a cock fill his own mouth. With any luck, he might get the chance to find out. He moaned softly as Duo found his aching need once again and swallowed any further vocal emissions as his mouth was plundered.

Duo's fingers softly traced Heero's length, enjoying the touch of silky skin over steely hardness. His tongue quested forth to duel with its counterpart as he swallowed Heero's sounds of passion.

Heero let his hand drift over Duo's skin, brushing lightly as he moved ever downwards in his quest. Reaching the juncture of leg and hip he reveled in the feeling of stiff hair, running his fingers continuously through it before moving to the one thing he longed most to touch. Shyly, he ran a finger along the length from base to tip, smiling to himself as the organ twitched and surged upwards seeking more. Reaching the crown, he traced around the ridge and paused at the tiny slit. He dipped into the sticky fluid that oozed out and rubbed it over the tip.

Duo moaned his approval.

Feeling encouraged, Heero wrapped his fingers around the shaft and gave a couple of exploratory pumps. He'd only ever touched himself a few times but he knew what felt good to him. Eagerly, he applied the same touches to Duo's cock, pleased to note that Duo appeared to enjoy his hesitant fondling.

Duo continued his own explorations of Heero's body, stroking the hardness and swiping his thumb over the head from time to time. His own hips rocked into the touch he was being gifted, as small purrs of enjoyment escaped his lips.

Heero decided to experiment further. He released the shaft and dropped his hand lower, gently cupping the swollen sac, rolling Duo's balls in his hand and feeling the plumpness of them as he explored the unknown territory.

Duo's legs spread wider to allow Heero more freedom to explore. The shy, almost hesitant, inexperienced touches exciting him even more than he'd ever thought possible. Sensations washed over him with each new stroke, caress and touch of those gentle fingers.

Heero never dreamt that touching another man so intimately, would affect him so strongly. His cock ached to the point where it was almost painful, his body was alive with sensation and all of it pointed to one thing. He was _really_ enjoying this. In all the times he'd been intimate in the past, never had he achieved such a level of arousal. He hadn't thought it possible to feel this much pleasure. He closed his eyes as his fingers continued their investigation of Duo's body.

Duo's hand journeyed lower, softly moving over Heero's testicles and rubbing at the sensitive patch of skin behind them. Heero's body responded by arching upwards, encouraging the touch, craving it somehow. Still rubbing gently, Duo moved steadily backwards until he was running his finger along the crevice, softly teasing with feather brushes over Heero's virgin entrance.

"Nnnn," panted Heero. "Feels good."

Duo smiled as Heero's legs widened, asking for more. He paused his finger and then pressed softly against the tight ring of muscle, not enough to penetrate, but enough to hint at it.

Unconsciously Heero began to push back, the gentle teasing driving him wild.

Duo continued to tease the tight hole, circling with feather touches, enjoying Heero's soft whimpers and subtle movements against his finger. His body ached with desire, never in his wildest dreams had he thought that Heero would want anything as intimate as this.

Heero was inundated with new sensations, each one more powerful than the last until he thought he would surely burst from the pleasure. He retained enough of his sanity to continue his own explorations, enjoying Tthe feeling of Duo's hot body in his hand. His eyes fluttered open when he felt Duo's weight shift and the warmth leave him. "Duo?"

Duo removed his hand from between Heero's legs and pulled away. When those clouded blue eyes looked up at him in confusion; he melted. "Shhh... Heero," he soothed.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

Duo slithered from the bed and padded to his chest of drawers, where he opened a drawer and quickly located what he was looking for. He gave Heero a wide smile as he returned and showed him the small tube he held in his hand. Heero's eyebrows raised slightly in question and Duo chuckled lightly as he sank back onto the bed. Once he was lying flush against Heero; he raised and propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand dangled the tube in front of Heero's eyes.

"What's that?" Heero asked.

"Lube."

"Lube?" Heero felt his cheeks redden as he asked. Duo must think he was a complete idiot with his lack of knowledge and experience.

Duo smiled softly and when he spoke he kept his voice gentle and soothing. "Unlike the female of the species, we men do not tend to produce our own lubrication. If we were to make love without some form of lube, it would be very painful for both of us."

"Oh." Heero felt like a complete beginner.

Seeing the pain of his own inadequacy pass through those sweet blue eyes, Duo was quick to reassure Heero. "It's quite common for first timers to not realize the need for lubrication, Heero, so don't feel embarrassed. Trust me, this will make it all a lot easier and much more enjoyable."

Heero could read the sincerity in Duo's face, hear it in his words and he relaxed again. He had been right in trusting his instincts and confessing to Duo his need to understand his sexuality. Duo wouldn't hurt him.

Duo flipped the cap open and squeezed out some of the gel. He coated his fingers with the slippery substance before capping the tube and slipping it under the pillow. With a warm smile he dropped his hand to Heero's groin, Heero immediately spreading his legs once again. "Just try to relax, Heero. Remember, you only have to say the word and I'll stop."

Heero nodded, a small twist of fear lodged in his gut and he reached out, searching for Duo's lips with his own as his arms wound around the naked form of his best friend and soon to be lover, searching for an anchor and finding it.

Duo sensed the uncertainty in the kiss, felt the tremble of fear in those arms and he was quick to offer reassurance, kissing Heero deeply and trying to distract him. His fingers slipped between Heero's cheeks and ghosted along the cleft, touching just enough to stimulate without being forceful or demanding.

Heero tried to relax, tried to stifle the uneasy feeling, but fear of the unknown would not be quieted so easily.

As if reading his mind Duo feathered kisses over Heero's cheek, jaw and neck, whispering soft words of encouragement as he sought to dispel the tension, he could feel mounting in his partner's body.

Heero couldn't help it. The harder he tried to relax, the more his body tensed until he thought he would snap. As much as he longed for this, wanted it, the doubt wouldn't let go. It gnawed at his belly, trying to eat him alive from the inside and despite all his attempts to block it out it refused to leave, clinging stubbornly like a leech, determined to feed upon his insecurity.

Duo sighed softly, noting the continuing tension in Heero. He'd anticipated this and so decided to try something to distract Heero while prepping the man. He continued to stroke his fingers softly along the cleft in a gentle non threatening manner while his lips played over the golden skin, softly kissing, licking, nibbling and sucking his way downwards over Heero's chest until he found a nipple and began to suck gently at it.

Heero arched into the sensation, the pleasure once more attacking his nervous system. He was still aware of Duo's fingers softly caressing his rear end and try as he might, he couldn't relax.

"Relax, Heero."

"I'm trying to. I'm sorry, I can't help it." Heero's heart plummeted. No doubt Duo would put a stop to this encounter given that he couldn't relax and enjoy it. The tears began to form and he hastily blinked them away. It was bad enough that he was a disappointment with his failure to relax and accept Duo's touches like this; but to cry as well? That would only add insult to injury.

"It's okay, Heero. It's normal to be scared your first time. I promise I won't hurt you. It may feel a little uncomfortable at first but I guarantee it will soon feel much better," Duo soothed.

Heero's breath hitched as his mind fought against his body, desire and hormones waging an all out battle against fear and anxiety. Then suddenly everything went quiet, his nerves exploded with pleasure and a cry of unbridled passion tore from his throat. All thought, uncertainty and fear was obliterated in a flash of heat.

Duo could see Heero's inner war and sympathized. He had been similarly hesitant when it had been his first time. His eyes once more appraised the toned, naked body laid out before him and swiftly he ducked his head, opened his mouth and took the weeping head of Heero's cock into its warmth. He suckled softly, tongue rasping over the smooth flesh of the crown, teasing the tiny slit and savoring the flavor of Heero.

"Oh shit, Duo!" Heero moaned. He'd never had a blow job like this before. "Feels good," he ground out as his hands fisted the bed clothes.

Duo smiled around his mouthful, enjoying the unique taste as well as the moans and whimpers of pleasure coming from Heero's throat. He suckled a little harder, pleased to note Heero's hips shifting a little. He softly slipped his finger once more between those cheeks and began to tease the tight hole.

Heero was so distracted by the feel of Duo's lips and tongue playing with his cock that he barely registered the finger returning to his entrance.

Duo pulled back a little and ran his tongue around the ridge of the flared head. He paused at the juncture of foreskin and flicked his tongue across the sensitive skin, eliciting more moans of bliss. With Heero's attention having narrowed to his cock, Duo took advantage of the distraction and eased his finger inside. He moaned quietly, the warm moistness of that tight channel gripping his finger.

Somewhere in his pleasure filled mind Heero registered the slick digit penetrating his passage, only this time he was relaxed. As promised, it felt a little uncomfortable but not unpleasant. Heero decided he liked the feeling.

Duo continued his oral worship. Heero's cock leaked a steady flow of precum and Duo eagerly drank it up. It was like the finest of wines and Duo was drunk on the taste. He would love to have that sweet essence explode into his mouth, to drink from the well of Heero's passion, but it would have to wait for another time. Hopefully there would be another time, but for now he would have to enjoy what he had as he wanted Heero to come while he was buried deep inside his warm, moist body. He moved his finger around; stroking the soft inner walls and feeling the muscle begin to give. Gently he slipped a second finger inside and moved them around, stretching the virgin entrance.

Heero's hips began to rock attempting to push his cock deeper into Duo's mouth. He could feel the need mounting steadily and vaguely became aware of the second finger penetrating him. Soft whimpers escaped his throat, eyes closed tight as his head tossed from side to side.

Duo's fingers worked steadily, slowly but thoroughly prepping Heero's passage to take his cock. His groin ached with desire, pearly droplets beading at the tip to run over the crown and drip to the bedclothes below. His balls hurt with their need, swollen and tight as he continued to suckle on Heero's length. He added a third finger, pleased that the muscle allowed the intrusion without complaint. He buried them deeper, searching for that special place, the gland that Heero had asked him about before.

Heero screamed and arched off the bed.

It looked like he'd found it.

"Oh fuck, Duo!"

Duo released the swollen cock from his mouth and grinned. "Heero, meet your prostate, prostate meet Heero. That's the gland you were asking me about before."

Heero moaned.

"That's why a gay man loves his his prostate, Heero. Did it feel as good as you imagined it would from your reading?"

Heero was still swimming in euphoria. "It… it felt better than anything I'd ever dreamed of," he managed to breathe out.

Duo stroked his fingers over the bundle of nerves again and snickered as Heero slammed back down onto his hand.

"Shit!" he screamed as rainbows danced along his optic nerve.

Duo fingered the virgin passage a little more, delighting in driving Heero wild. The man was so responsive that Duo couldn't resist playing and teasing him a little more. His own cock throbbed and his balls ached reminding him painfully of just how long he'd been hard for. It was with some regret but a lot of eagerness that he withdrew his fingers. There would hopefully be other times to *play* with Heero's body, but for now his own body screamed for attention.

Heero bemoaned the loss of the fingers that teased him and drove his body to unknown heights of passion, but his attention was soon diverted by the shift of Duo's weight upon the bed. He watched as Duo reached under the pillow and pulled out the tube once more. He flipped open the cap and squeezed some gel out onto his fingers. Heero wondered what he was going to do. Surely his rear end was slick enough?

Duo caught the look on Heero's face and smiled softly. "You're prepared enough for me Heero, but I need to lube myself so as to make it easier for me to enter you."

"Aa." Heero blushed, and wondered if he would ever get rid of the red tinge that seemed permanently affixed to his face.

Duo dropped the tube and went to spread the slippery substance over his cock.

"May I help?"

Surprised, Duo looked at Heero who smiled shyly.

"I'd like to."

"Of course, Heero." Duo wiped the gel from his fingers onto his shaft and shuddered as Heero's hand closed around him, spreading the slick substance from tip to base. He bit his lip and tried desperately to hold himself in check, the touch of Heero's hand and the knowledge of what was to follow, threatening to send him over the edge prematurely. "I think I'm coated enough Heero," he ground out.

Heero gave him a wicked smirk and released the swollen length.

Forcing his brain to work again, Duo levered himself up on the bed. He spread Heero's thighs a little more and settled himself between them. Staring intently at Heero he asked once more., "Are you sure you want this, Heero?"

Heero turned his lust filled eyes to meet Duo's. "I'm sure. Just… just be gentle."

Duo's face softened. "It will feel uncomfortable at first." Duo smiled reassuringly. "I can't lie to you Heero, there may be some pain, but I promise it will pass pretty quickly and begin to feel good. Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

Heero could see the concern in Duo's eyes and he was warmed by it. "Hai. I trust you." He spread his legs wider. "Please, take me; show me what it's like."

Duo felt a constricting pain in his chest as he registered the complete trust in Heero's eyes. There was an unusual prickling behind his own eyes and he had to blink rapidly to stop the swell of water from escaping. He took a deep breath and placed one hand on Heero's hip to steady himself, as he lowered the other to his penis and guided it to that virgin entrance. He paused for a moment and rubbed the tip against the stretched opening, shivering at the sensation.

Heero shuddered at the feeling of Duo's cock teasing his entrance, the anticipation beginning to get to him as his over stimulated body screamed fore satisfaction of some form. He shifted slightly as he felt the smooth, blunt head press a little more insistently against him and tried hard to relax. It wasn't easy but he managed to stay relatively calm.

Noting the slight tensing Duo ran his hand over Heero's hip, caressing and soothing, happy to feel Heero begin to relax once more. He began to push firmly forward. At first Heero's body refused to grant him access, then with a resigned quiver the muscle softened and surrendered, allowing the head to penetrate previously unexplored territory.

Heero felt his body soften and accept the penetration. There was a slow burning sensation as his muscle was stretched further than three fingers; he hadn't realized that Duo was this big. The burn eased a little as Duo paused to give him a moment to get used to the penetration, the head of his cock resting just inside Heero's passage. Heero was grateful for the pause and concentrated on keeping his body relaxed.

"Are you okay?" Duo asked as he watched Heero's face contort a little with the slight pain.

Heero swallowed. "H..…H..…Hai. Just feels, uncomfortable."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Heero's eyes widened. "NO!" The word came out a little more forcefully than he'd intended. "No, I'm fine, really," he said, a little more softly.

Duo leaned forwards and brushed his lips against those kiss swollen ones. "You're so tight, Heero," he moaned breathily against Heero's lips.

Heero melted with the tender touch and soft words.

Duo began his forward entry once more, slowly easing himself into that hot, moist sheath. For each inch gained, he retreated a little to allow the lube to do its job and make his entrance into paradise as easy as possible.

Heero had the bedclothes in a death grip, his eyes tightly shut as the burn of invasion increased. He knew Duo was being as gentle as he could, but it still _hurt_. He didn't, however, want Duo to stop and so he bit down on his lip to stop the small whimpers of pain from escaping.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Duo was completely sheathed. Heero panted softly as his stretched passage screamed its protest to him. Duo remained completely still, giving him the much needed time to adjust. Just when Heero was contemplating telling Duo this was a bad idea, his muscles relaxed a little and Duo rolled his hips slightly, the tip of his cock rubbing against that small gland and Heero forgot everything, including his name. All the previous feeling of pain disappeared with that one, electric touch.

"Oh shit," Heero groaned.

Duo chuckled to himself; he'd felt the tension in Heero's body, his cock being nearly strangled in Heero's hot passage. He'd known that Heero would be tight, this being his first time and still technically a virgin, but the death grip that Heero had him in wasn't just from never having been penetrated before. Duo's guess had been right, as he rolled his hips and prodded Heero's prostate so the channel spasmed and relaxed around him. "Like that, Heero?" he asked, his voice full of warmth and softly teasing. He rolled his hips again.

"Ahh... Nnnn..." Heero returned as his head exploded with pretty colored lights, all pain and tension forgotten with that delicious friction.

"Would you like me to move some more, Heero?" Duo teased. "Or should I just pull out now and we can forget the whole thing?"

"You dare stop now and I'll fucking castrate you," Heero growled.

"In that case then, I guess I'd better continue," Duo snickered. He brushed another kiss over Heero's lips before withdrawing gently from Heero's body, the muscle now more relaxed and allowing him better movement. Pulling out until only the head was left inside, he snapped his hips and drove forward once more, the velvet walls caressing his length as he surged forth.

Heero bucked, meeting the forward thrust with an upward push of his own, causing Duo to bury himself deeper.

Duo set a slow but steady pace, the rhythm building steadily as he thrust in and out of that sweet, moist channel. The heat in his groin was building, the soft whimpers and mewls of pleasure he was drawing from his partner fueling his need further.

Heero's head thrashed from side to side, his hands alternated between fisting the bedclothes and scrabbling at Duo's hips and shoulders. He'd never imagined in all his wildest dreams that sex with another guy could feel this good. Obviously the reading he'd done had lied; it hadn't prepared him for the complete, unbridled lust he was currently enjoying. "Harder, faster," he commanded and squeezed his passage experimentally.

Duo moaned as Heero's walls rippled around his shaft. "You want it harder, baby?"

"Nnnn."

"You want it faster?" Duo panted.

"H - H - Hai. More... Please."

"Then you got it." Duo snapped his hips, muscles straining as he propelled himself in and out of the compliant, demanding sheath.

Heero writhed and bucked beneath the onslaught, Duo's cock hitting his prostate from time to time and driving his desire to even greater heights. Now that the pain of penetration had gone and his body had accepted the intruder, he found himself enjoying the act. Duo was certainly a skilled lover and knew exactly what he was doing.

Duo's eyes closed as the pleasure washed over him. It had been a while since he'd enjoyed the intimacy of sex and depending on Heero's discovery of his orientations, it might be sometime before he enjoyed it again. His body burned, the friction at his groin making conscious thought a real effort and so Duo gave up trying to think, instead he allowed himself to surrender to the many signals of pleasure that were making themselves known across his nervous system.

Heero's hands continued to travel from bedclothes to Duo's back, unable to settle on one point alone. He shifted his legs, raising them higher and then wrapping them around Duo's waist. The position invariably opened him up more and permitted Duo to drive himself even deeper into his body.

With Heero's legs locked around his waist, Duo strained to push deeper into unexplored territory. He was aware of Heero's hands alternating their grasp between his shoulders and the bed, the fire of his orgasm was building in his gut and taking his weight on one arm he grasped Heero's hand, guiding it to the man's cock. "Touch yourself Heero, stroke yourself for me."

Heero barely registered the words through his pleasure filled mind. He became aware that Duo had spoken as he found his hand upon his sensitive length. Automatically he began to stroke, fingers curling around his thickness and pumping steadily. He moaned with the extra stimulation.

Duo's eyes followed the movement of Heero's hand, the sight of the dark haired man's hand moving steadily over the swollen cock sending his hormones into overdrive. Unable to hold back any longer he began to drive harder and faster into Heero's heat, striking Heero's prostate as often as he could.

With his mind threatening to shut down completely, Heero let himself go. His world narrowed to the hard shaft moving within his channel, the star bursts within his head and the friction his aching need was finally receiving. He felt his body rising, straining for the pinnacle. It was so close he could almost touch it.

The sweat ran down Duo's back, his breath burned in his lungs as muscles strained. The incredible feeling of joining, of making love, was overwhelming him. Liquid fire tore through his nerves as his cock was repeatedly stroked and massaged by that velvet passage. A keening cry began to form deep in his chest and finally made its way out of his mouth as he teetered on the brink of ecstasy.

Heero began to flex the muscles of his ass, feeling every thrust of Duo's penis inside. His grip tightened on his cock as he continued to tug and jerk the organ. As the head of Duo's cock hit his prostate again, it signaled the beginning of the end for Heero. He whimpered softly as his body began to spasm, arching upward, drawing Duo as deep as he could as the dam burst and his climax was ripped from him.

Duo was suddenly acutely aware of just how tight Heero's body was. As Heero began to stiffen and arch against him so the warm, muscular passage gripped his cock tightly, rippling along his length and bathing him in overwhelming pleasure. Being caught so tightly, he could barely thrust anymore, not that he needed to. He felt something warm and wet connect with his belly and looked down at where they were joined. He groaned as he observed the milky fluid spilling from the tiny slit indicating Heero's fall into nirvana. Greedily, he drank in the sight of Heero's pleasure filled face before the spasming of that heated sheath sucked his own gut wrenching climax from him. His breath caught for a moment before exploding into a keening wail, his balls tightened and his seed was forced from within, causing Duo to shudder with the intensity.

Lost in his haze of euphoria, Heero dimly heard Duo's cry of pleasure as he felt the heat of semen fill his sheath. His muscles continued their clench and release, the oversensitive passage aware of every curve of Duo's cock as he milked the organ of every drop. His hand continued to pump his fading erection, slick with his own release as he observed Duo's features in the throes of his orgasm. Never could Heero ever remember seeing such a beautiful sight.

Duo rode his orgasm to the very end, his cock twitching as the last of his release was drawn from him. His arms trembled with the effort of keeping himself upright. Finally, he could take his weight no longer and his elbows buckled, his body slumping against Heero's as he fought to regain his breath and his sanity.

Heero released his extremely sensitive cock as Duo slumped against him. His arms wound around the long haired man as the thunder of blood in his ears slowly began to recede and his breathing returned to a more normal level. He sighed as he felt Duo's softened member slide from his body, accompanied by a warm trickle of fluid.

Sanity returning, Duo eased himself from within Heero and gently slid to the side so as his weight wasn't fully on the Japanese man. He left his head upon Heero's chest, listening to the slowing heartbeat. Idly, he tried to gather his thoughts; finally he was capable of speech and spoke in a low husky tone. "So tell me Heero, was it anything like you imagined it would be, given all the reading and research you have done?"

Heero's mind was still struggling to return to the here and now. "Iie. It wasn't."

"It wasn't?" Duo's tone was slightly hurt. His brain decided to fully inform him that his hopes were once again crushed into tiny fragments. Well, it wasn't like he hadn't been expecting it, after all, Heero had said he was unsure about his sexual orientations and had only wanted Duo to show him what it was like. He trusted Duo not to hurt him or take advantage of him and help him to understand where his preferences lay and Duo had willingly agreed, knowing all the cards were on the table before he'd even started. His heart twinged with pain as he was reminded again of something he couldn't have.

Heero vaguely registered the pain in Duo's reply, his body still singing from the expert touches and the gentle lovemaking he'd been gifted. His mind was a mess with hundreds of thoughts all whirling around. Before he had a chance to figure one out another was beating it out of the way. With Duo's silence, Heero finally registered what had been said. _/ Oh Shit!! /_ he thought, _/ Duo thinks I hated this, that it wasn't_ _any good. /_ Heero shifted, knocking Duo's head from his chest in the process. Startled and scared violet eyes stared back at him.

Duo suddenly found himself dislodged from his resting place, tossed unceremoniously to the side. He was aware of Heero rising up beside him and cowered a little, his eyes betraying his suddenly frightened state. Heero _was_ going to deck him after all.

"Gomen, Duo. I didn't mean to... Shit! That wasn't what I meant." Heero stared at the naked man lying next to him, desperately searching for the elusive words. He reached out and brushed his fingertips over Duo's cheek, a pained expression came to his face as Duo flinched. _/ He thinks I'm_ _going to hit him./_ With a soft cry, Heero reached for his housemate, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. His lips ghosted to Duo's ear where he proceeded to whisper softly. "What I meant, Duo, was that the research and reading I did was informative and I guess gave me certain expectations. What I didn't expect was to feel the sensations and pleasure that I did. I had no idea it could be so good. Thank you, thank you for being so patient with me and showing me what it can be like." Heero lowered his head to rest in the crook of Duo's neck, embarrassed by his little speech.

Duo lay there stunned for a moment, but then quickly gathered his wits about him. He raised a hand to brush lightly through short, dark hair. "It is I that should be thanking you Heero, for trusting me with something this precious and personal. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, Duo, you didn't hurt me, quite the opposite in fact, you made me feel alive. All the reading and researching in the world couldn't have prepared me for just how good it really was."

Duo chuckled, all his fear gone. "There's a whole lot more to enjoy than just that, Heero."

Heero pondered that thought as Duo's fingers skimmed over the skin of his back. Shyly he spoke. "I think I'd like to find out about that whole lot more, but only if you are willing to teach me."

Duo couldn't keep the grin out of his voice. "It would be my pleasure, Heero." Duo raised Heero's head and kissed him.

Still dazzled from the kiss, Heero once again snuggled close to Duo's warmth, content for the moment.

"Tell me something, Heero?"

"Hai?"

"Did you get your question answered?"

Heero thought for a moment and then gave Duo a wicked grin. "I'm not really sure. I think I need to do a little more in the practical side of the research area."

Duo snickered. "Can I help?"

"I can't think of anyone better."

~ OWARI ~


End file.
